Curses
by SilverRibbon
Summary: Crossover: Ranma Soutome gets a little lesson on Curses from our favorite Pet Shop Owner, Much strangness ensues! D&Leon Ranma?


Ranma Soutome, martial artist extraordinaire, heir to the Soutome School of Anything Goes martial arts, was not having a good day. In fact said Day currently found our hero situated in an ove- crowded buss in California of all places, on the way to china town.  
  
Ranma gave a death look to the overweight Mohawk sporting teenager packed into the buss seat next to him, the boy choose to scoot sideways, causing himself to fall into the isle rather than continue to brush up against the Japanese boy. It was a wise choice. Ranma had yet to calm down after the events of two days ago that lead to his current position.  
  
It had started out an ordinary enough day, wake up fight with Akane, eat breakfast-fight with Akane, walk to school-fight with Akane.infact it was only then, on the way to school that things got..strange.Ranma was walking along the top of the fence as normal, dodging Akane's clumsy swings at his legs with her school bag when he caught sight of something odd.  
  
The old hag.er Calone was standing in a vacant lot, alone, gathering quite a battle aura about herself. Curious Ranma leapt off the fence leaving Akane yelling at him on the other side far behind, he would just settle things with the uncute hammer chick latter, right now he had more interesting things to investigate.  
  
After reaching the vacant lot Ranma jumped up and balanced on an old fence post, the old hag gestured with her hands and a bright flash of light illuminated the lot accompanied by a powerful gust of wind. Ranma shielded his eyes with an arm and was blown backwards off of his perch to land on his feet where he was blown back several inches making a small trench in the lots soft earth.  
  
Opening his eyes Ranma was stunned at the condition of the lot, remains of a building witch had formerly stood, a skeletal focus point of the lot, now left nothing so much as crumbling concrete behind, more like pale dust than the building it once was. And as amazing as the devastation was, something even more remarkable staggered the teen. Greenery grew all over the once barren lot, small tender shoots of grass peeked up through the soil and thin trailing vines curled there way around and over the fencepost that had formerly been Ranma's vantage point.  
  
An attack that both destroyed and renewed?! He /HAD/ to learn it! Ranma of course had then proceeded to beg, hound and otherwise try and pry the secret out of the old hag Cologne agreed to teach it to him.IF Ranma would do her an important favor. Ranma impulsive as always agreed even before she had told him what the favor would be. He should have asked, no amount of refusal later could change the fact he had given his word.and now had to deliver some strange bird egg to a tiny shop in Chinatown..AMARICA!  
  
All of his efforts to gracefully back out had been thwarted by Cologne , The old mummy had already purchased a plane ticket and made hotel reservations. so he couldn't complain about not having money, it was summer vacation so he wasn't missing school..No in the end Ranma had to bow to honor and take the LONG flight to California. Needless to say after a long plane flight, a train ride and now a packed Buss ride. Ranma had been in better moods.  
  
The bus ground to a stop and the couple in the seat behind him slammed into the back of his own seat causing Ranma to twitch, as fast as the martial artist got off that buss the rest of the passengers could only make out a white and black blur..but to said martial artiest it wasn't fast enough.  
  
Once out on the sidewalk however the boy's spirits brightened up considerably. After all there were good points to this trip, No Fiancées fighting over him, or hitting him with heavy objects. no Stupid old man to get him into trouble, no Henti little troll trying to turn him female and grope him..yup Ranma could thing of MUCH worse ways to spend a few days on an errand.  
  
Slipping one arm into his white Chinese style shirt Ranma felt the small wooden box resting against his stomach with his fingers, the polished wood slippery under his fingers. The egg was safe, good. Now all he had to do was deliver it to the proper address and the rest of the week was his to do what he wanted with. Refastening the black frog tie that had come undone Ranma pulled a small slip of paper out of his black silk pants and scanned the address.  
  
About ten minutes later growing dusk found Ranma standing outside of a small pet shop. Glancing at the sigh Ranma smirked "Ok 'Count D', one rare egg delivery coming right up!" 


End file.
